When Babysitting goes wrong
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: "So Naruto, you'll be watching Hinata until four in the morning. She has something mentally wrong with her. She thinks she's a cat. Be careful around her." When babysitting goes wrong, or teen sitting. I'm not sure. They should really clear that up.


I just felt like writing something weird XD enjoy! And I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"So Naruto, you'll be watching Hinata until four in the morning. She has something mentally wrong with her. She she's a cat. Be careful around her." Neji said as he lead Naruto down the hall.

"Quick question, why's you pick me?"

"Because Hanabi offered to watch her and she didn't stop screaming until Hanabi didn't want to anymore. Tenten came over this morning and she tried to claw her face off. So we asked her who'd she want to watch her and she said you." Neji explained. "This is her room, and your room is right here. If you need help containing Hinata, put those red box gloves on her. It will keep her from hurting her or anyone else. You did bring an extra pair of..." Naruto holds out a bag of clothes "Excellent. Now I have to leave. If you need anything at all, ask a maid or butler. If you need something explained, ask a maid. If you need something fixed, ask a butler. Got it?" Neji asked as he and Naruto began to walk to the door.

"I think so." Naruto said as a blue blur flew right past him.

"BYE NEJI! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Hinata shouted as she hugged her cousin.

"HI NARUTO!" she screamed as she hugged him.

"Uh...Neji..."

"Goodbye." Neji said as he rushed out the door.

"So what do you want to do Naruto?" Hinata asked as she began skipping in a circle around him.

"Um...I don't know." he said.

"Well then find out!" Hinata said as she started giggling.

"Well do you like wrestling?" Naruto asked.

"Only girls. I need to take notes so when I'm ready to kill somebody, I'm prepared. I like TNA, my favorites are Mickie James and Taryn Terrell. Oh, I also like AJ Lee but she's WWE."

"AJ's the tiny girl."

"Yup! She's the girl who does this!" she said as she put him in the Black Widow Submission.

"HINATA! STOP!" Naruto cried out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt!" Hinata said as she looked upset.

"It's okay." Naruto said as he got back up.

"Naruto don't hate me! I'm so sorry!" Hinata said as she started crying.

"It's okay! I'm not mad at you!" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a hug.

"Are you sure?" Hinata said through her sobs.

"Yes I'm sure! Don't cry!"

"Okay!" Hinata said as she started skipping around again.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Meow...meow...I love the way you make me feel!"

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"DON'T YELL AT ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Hinata shouted back.

"Okay, no reason to get hostile!" Naruto said.

"I'm bored!" Hinata shouted.

"So what do you want to do for two hours?" Hinata asked.

"Two hours?" Naruto asked checking the time.

"Yea, it's eight and I want to go to sleep at ten. And dinner's almost done!" Hinata said.

"Oh. OK we should be able to find something to do two hours." Naruto said grinning.

"How's Karin?"

"She's great! She's been exploding now more than often but Suigetsu keeps her under control." Naruto said.

"Cool! I'm bored again!" Hinata said as she screamed into a pillow on the couch.

"Well what do you want to do?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Fight me!" Hinata said smiling like a maniac.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Naruto said as he remembered the red box gloves in her room.

"Fight me!" Hinata shouted as she tackled Naruto and began to pound him.

"AK! HINA! STOP!" Naruto shouted as Hinata began slapping him in the face.

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS?" Naruto shouted as he got free from Hinata and started running towards Hinata's room.

"COME BACK!" Hinata shouted as she chased after him.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he pushed her door open.

"DON'T SAY NO TO ME!" Hinata shoted as she threw him into the wall. Well, at least she tried. She slammed her whole body into the wall and almost knocked herself out. Naruto rushed and got the gloved and shoved Hinata's hand into them.

"There we go!" Naruto said proud.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EAT DINNER?" Hinata shouted.

"I'll feed you." Naruto said.

"Ms. Hyuuga, Dinner is ready." A maid said as she walked past Hinata's room.

"Thank you. Let's eat dinner Naruto!" Hinata said as she skipped out her room with Naruto following her.

"Hinata, exactly what do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to find out tomorrow." she said as the reached the dinning room. Hinata tried pulling he chair out before Naruto interrupted her.

"I got it." he said as he pulled her chair out and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"Meow...YAY! Sushi, Ramen, and Cinnamon Buns!" Hinata shouted.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he reached for the entire bowl. "Oh...do you want some Ramen, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Eat all of it." Hinata said.

"Are you sure? There's enough to feed a family of twelve!" Naruto said.

"Yea! That means I have all the sushi for me!" Hinata said as she began eating.

"Don't need to tell me twice..." Naruto said as he began eating his ramen.

"Hinata, I think that's a little too much food for you." Naruto said as he looked at the amount of sushi in Hinata's plate.

"You really think so?"

"Yea."

"Let's make a bet. If I finish before you, you owe me twenty bucks. You finish before me, I owe you a twenty." Hinata said.

"Challenge accepted." Naruto said as he shook her hand.

20 minutes later_

"Finished!" Naruto shouted.

"Been finished." Hinata said as she smirked.

"No you didn't! You didn't even have hands to eat!" Naruto said as he glanced at her plate.

"YOU EVEN ATE ALL THE CINNAMON BUNS!" he shouted.

"And they were delicious!" she said.

"Ugh...here's your twenty." he said as he stuff it in her jacket.

"Thanks, now go take a shower." she said as she pushed him in the direction of the rooms.

"Hey! I don't stink!" Naruto said.

"I never said that! It's time to go to bed!" Hinata said.

"How are you suppose to shower if you have no hands?" Naruto said as he stared at her hands/boxes.

"I need you to take them off!" She said as Naruto began taking them off.

"Oh, goodnight Hinata!"

"Goodnight Naruto!"

* * *

_In Naruto's dream_

_"Don't run Naruto. You know we're going to get you!" an angry mob was chasing a little blonde kid and he was running. He was running until one of the angry men caught him. They bashed him in the head and began beating him to a bloody pulp. _

_"Stop hurting him!" A pink haired teen said as she witnessed the little boy being assaulted. They turned on her and began assaulting her too._

_"Stop! Please Stop!" She cried as they began beating her with sticks and anything they could find. Then started tearing the sleeves of their shirts off so they could choke her with it. _

_"Don't be afraid kid. You'll live." she said as the began kicking her while she was already bleeding on the ground._

_"STOP!" Another teen with onyx eyes shouted. "RUN!" He screamed at the small blonde child. _

_"GET HIM!" One of the men shouted as a small group started chasing the small boy. He took off running and while the strange men chased him. He tripped over everything until he eventually fell and tumbled over down a small hill. _

_"You thought you could run from us?" One of the men said as he kicked the little kid in the face. "You thought you'd live? You actually thought you could escape us!?" The man shouted as the rest of the men but one attacked the boy. _

_"Is the match lit?" One of the men asked. _

_"Yes." The one with a wicked smile asked. _

_"Then lit him up." the man said as all of them smirked at the child. The child slowly rolled over. _

_"_Good Night." One of the men who sounded like a pedophile said as the child rolled over. The child...was...me.

_End of dream_

"Naruto are you okay?" An innocent looking Hinata asked as she stood at the door.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered.

"Are you okay? You were just screaming." Hinata said looking concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare.." Naruto said as he sat up in the bed as Hinata walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as she climbed into his bed.

"I'm sleeping here so you won't be afraid." she said in a cute little innocent good girl tone.

"Hinata, I'm not afraid." Naruto said as sweet rolled down his face.

"What happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." she said as she lied down next to Naruto.

"Hinata...I was a kid and I was being chased by a bunch of crazy men. They tried to attack me but Sakura stopped them, at least for a minute. They started attacking her and they killed her. Then Sasuke came and he tried to distract them so I could run. A few of them started chasing me and attacked me. Then I died." Naruto said as if it was the most casual thing in the world to say.

"Were you sad when Sakura died? Meow..." Hinata asked.

"What does that have to do with it?" Naruto asked.

"Where you sad when Sakura died?" she repeated.

"Yea, I'd be sad if anyone died." he said.

"You wouldn't be sad if I did."

"Yea I would!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"No you wouldn't because you love Sakura!" Hinata said looking as if she was about to cry.

"I don't love Sakura." Naruto muttered.

"Yes you do! Everyone sees it in your eyes when you look at her" Hinata said.

"And why would this matter to you?" Naruto asked immediately regretting what he said.

"Because you know I love you and you constant display your love for her in front of me. And it hurts. It hurts really bad. I was never mean to you. I never did anything bad to you. So why would you be so mean to me?" Hinata asked in a really soft voice. "Why are you mean to me?"

"Hinata I didn't mean that..." Naruto muttered.

"Goodnight Naruto." she said as she turned over so she wasn't facing Naruto anymore.

"No Hinata! We're going to talk about this! I don't love Sakura. I don't like Sakura. I love her as a sister. She's basically my sister. Hinata I don't have those kinds of feeling for Sakura anymore. I'm sorry if you thought I did." he said, failing at trying to make it better. "I'm in love with someone else." Hinata tensed. "She's beautiful, she's sweet, she has an awesome personality, she's cute, she's adorable, she loves cinnamon buns." Naruto said as he move closer to Hinata.

"She's a lucky girl then." Hinata said.

"Yea and she's right next to me." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata closer to him.

"What?" She stuttered as her eyes watered.

"I said she's beautiful, she's sweet, she has an awesome personality, she's cute, she's adorable, she loves cinnamon rolls, and Naruto would like her to be his girlfriend." Naruto repeated.

"Just for clarifacation, who is this girl you speak of?" Hinata asked,

"She's you." Naruto said.

"Oh, I thought you were asking me something." Hinata said.

"I was asking Hinata Hyuuga something.'

"Oh, uh...sure. Don't be sure what I'm going to say a week from now." Hinata said as she turned back over.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight Bunny."

"Don't try to make cute nicknames. It isn't going to work for you."

"Don't you think you're dad's going to mad when he sees us together?"

"He won't care."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

_At 4:15 in the morning_

"Neji go check on your cousin." Mr. Hyuuga said/demanded.

"Yes sir." he said as he walked down the hall. Not even a second later, a scream was heard down the hall.

"I'M SORRY NEJI!" Naruto said as he ran out the room.

"RUN NARUTO!" Hinata she chased after Neji.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Hanabi asked.

"Shhhh...don't even ask."

"I WILL IMPREGNATE YOU WITH A FORK!"

"I"M A DUDE!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Dad-"

"Shh...don't say a word and maybe we'll live."

* * *

Review o(^.^)o !


End file.
